who wants to live forever
by eisa
Summary: years have passed since Buffy has finally fallen in a battle. Spike visits her grave on what would have been her 525th birthday to think all he has lost.


**Who Wants To Live Forever**

Words and music by Brian May

He looked at the headstone cold marble that was crumbling with age and the abuse it had taken over the centuries from the elements. He had never thought she would lie where she lay now. This was his home ground not hers yet here she had lain for the past five hundred years and each anniversary, each birthday he came to her to remember her. Not that he had to visit her grave to remember her; she never truly left his thoughts. He thought his feelings would fade after all this time but they hadn't dimmed in the slightest.

There's no time for us

There's no place for us

What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away

from us

He never thought immortality could be the curse he lived in now, the soul made it worse he knew now she had been the one meant for him even now after all this time she was the one he longed for. He still remembered those fleeting moments when she was his, when she would whisper his name in heated passion. Now he stood in clothes he never dreamt he would wear; in a world she never dreamt could exist.

Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever....?

He remembered how her tanned skin had once contrasted so perfectly with his pale cold skin, as she lay asleep in his arms. He never slept while she was there with him, he had never wanted to miss a moment. He remembered how she would curl into him. Her body a perfect fit for his.

There's no chance for us

It's all decided for us

This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us

For six short months they had been together the happiest in his entire existence. It was hard to believe she had been gone five hundred years. Five hundred summers and winters without her passionate voice. Five hundred years since he had last seen her beautiful dance.

Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever?

Would another five hundred pass without her? He didn't think so, what he had promised was complete the world was safe, his soul had been promised heaven more then he had hoped for. So on this her 525th birthday he came to place the rose on her grave as he always had. The grave of a great hero. A hero children still learnt about in their history classes from Australia to the Azoura constellation; his work was done. Yet here he still was hunched over her grave again for the millionth time, tears still flowing for her.

Who dares to love forever?

When love must die

Even now when he was called to fight he hoped that it was his time that death would finally capture him and let him fall into her arms again. He wanted to feel her soft skin and have the scent of her vanilla perfume overpower him again. Yet he emerged from each battle alive. Her ancestor's his family, he their eternal guardian. He had protected her bloodline for as long as she had been gone. He had forgotten what it was like before her. Yet immortality was growing too heavy for him.

But touch my tears with your lips

Touch my world with your fingertips

And we can have forever

And we can love forever

Forever is our today

Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever?

Forever is our today

"Spike?" A hoarse cruel voice said behind him. He knew the voice before he turned around, his entire body tensed ready for the fight knowing this was one battle he may lose without his army of slayers. If anyone had told him when he had first been chipped that he would one day be the head watcher and trainer of an army of Slayers he would have died laughing; now he couldn't imagine being anything but a general; a father to his girls. He spun around the rose still in his hand.

"Angelus; I heard you were brought back." He hissed narrowing his blue eyes which now flickered with the gold of the demon he had tried to fight back always. Angelus circled him slowly like a shark would a helpless seal.

"I see you have gone back to the brown locks." The demon said in a hoarse whisper. Spike just smiled at him and prepared for battle. It had been rumoured in the underworld that a shaman had raised the evil spirit of Angelus, and now here he stood not four foot from the vampire who had given up the chance at being mortal to protect her bloodline.

"I have been waiting a long time for this." Spike hissed as he locked his gaze on his grand sire. The fight was brutal with equal blows landed. Spike could taste the blood in his mouth and smell the blood of the other vampire. But as they fought all he saw were her hazel eyes, her dark blonde hair. All he could hear were her last almost inaudible blood choked words, 'protect them please Spike'. Then before he even saw it coming he felt it. An unknown but unmistakeable pain; the pain of wood in his chest. He saw Angelus laughing but heard only her 'It's time now Spike come to me'. So he closed his eyes and he felt the burning passion of her kiss as he went to her arms for eternity.

Who waits forever anyway?

Buffy Henry found Angelus playing and laughing insanely in the unmistakable ashes that could only have been her Uncle Spike. With the power and speed of a slayer she splintered her stake in Angelus's back. She heard him gasp in pain and surprise as she spun him off the grave. He didn't deserve to have his ashes mingled with Spike's. As Angelus burst into a cloud of ash behind her she fell to her knees in front of her ancestor's grave where her family's eternal guardian now lay slain also.

"I hope you are together at last." She whispered as she ran her fingers over the faded words on the headstone.

_**BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS**_

_**1981-2006**_

_**MUCH LOVED SISTER, FRIEND AND LEADER.**_

_**SHE SAVED THE WORLD A LOT.**_

_**WE HOPE YOU HAVE PEACE AT LAST.**_


End file.
